Don't Die Minecraft
Don't Die Minecraft is a series created by Mobinng and explores his survival skills in Hardcore mode. He considers this a Let's Play and currently has two seasons. In recent episodes he has expanded his single player form to multiplayer, allowing his friends to challenge their skill as well. Grouping A Grouping is a small portion of a season, distinguished by the different maps Mobinng played on. 'Grouping 1' Grouping 1 lasted 4 episodes and ended with Mobinng dying to a creeper blast. He calls this Grouping the "Practice Grouping". This Grouping was single player and he had a shopping list. In this Grouping Mobinng kept track of the naps he was taking, throughout the play through. 'Shopping List' Mobinng needed to collect a certain amount of blocks in this Grouping and called it a "shopping list" *2 Diamond Blocks *1 Mossy Cobble Block (Acquired) *1 Gold Block *1 Quartz Block *1 Lapis Block *4 Redstone Blocks *10 Coal Blocks *Dark Oak Wood (Acquired) 'Death Words' "Sure two spawners, no problem. Jump to the bottom of a ravine, ha easy. Don't see one creeper = priceless. Everything else there's MasterCard." 'Grouping 2' Grouping 2 lasted from episode 5 to 17. Mobinng survived until he finished his shopping list in this Grouping, but not before a near death experience towards the end of the Grouping, he survives with a small portion of his health remaining. In this Grouping Mobinng kept track of naps. 'Shopping List' *2 Diamond Blocks (Acquired) *1 Mossy Cobble Block (Acquired) *1 Gold Block (Acquired) *1 Quartz Block (Acquired) *1 Lapis Block (Acquired) *4 Redstone Blocks (Acquired) *10 Coal Blocks (Acquired) *Dark Oak Wood (Acquired) 'Grouping 3' Grouping 3 lasted from episode 18 to 25 and was the first Grouping to be in multiplayer. Ghost Rider 2099 joined him, in between his computer crashing. Because Ghost was not recording Mobinng decided he would end the Grouping if Ghost die before him. At the end of the Grouping, Ghost decided to be a hero and save a group of villagers, and he dies an honorable death. Mobinng tracked computer crashes in this Grouping. 'Death Words' "TIP #734 Remember! The villagers DO NOT need your help! Don't be a hero, if you want to survive!" 'Grouping 4' Grouping 4 lasted from episode 26 to 100 and was the second Grouping Ghost joined Mobinng. In this Grouping random people hopped onto the server, creating the very first honorary guest Wunderbar5. This is also the final Grouping in Season 1. Ghost and Mobinng achieved victory and celebrated by dying in the Nether, Ghost to TNT and Mobinng to a horde of Zombie Pigmen. NOTE: MOBINNG AND GHOST HAD TO SUBSTITUTE A BLOCK OR TWO BECAUSE THE GROUPING WAS MOVING TOO SLOW. Mobinng tracked his weirdness in this Grouping. 'Grouping 5' Grouping 5 is the most current Grouping and it is also the first Grouping of Season 2. Mobinng not only was accompanied by Ghost but also, Sarnon42, Jamcdonald120 and WindWalker737. The objective of this Grouping was to make it to the End and fight the Dragon. This Grouping was the beginning of teams GlitchyChaos and ThinkTank. Currently Mobinng is not tracking anything. Sarnon42 and Jamcdonald120 filmed this Grouping and are currently releasing videos. Season 1 Season 1 consists of episodes 1 - 100 or Groupings 1 - 4. Season 2 Season 2 is the current season of Don't Die Minecraft and currently consists of Grouping 5. Category:Series